


The only path I'm interested in is the one where you and I are together

by shipping_galore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 02:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20900399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipping_galore/pseuds/shipping_galore
Summary: Rumbelle’s wedding AU Season 3x22 Rumble takes Belle to the Cabin as they start their new life together





	The only path I'm interested in is the one where you and I are together

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Rumple never died against pan there was no body switching and Swan-fire got back together, I tweaked Belle's vows also after the first curse was broken Emma fought for solo custody of Henry and won.
> 
> Regina thanks to Rumple was stripped of her magic and locked up in the asylum under the hospital. Emma's solo custody became a joint custody after they found Bae and got back from neverland.

Started it on 22nd/9/19

**Title **The only path I’m interested in is the one where you and I are together 

**Author: **Shipping _galore

**Pairings: **Rumbelle with a hint of swanfire

**Genre: **Romance

**Warning **none

**Rating **mature

**Disclaimer: **I do not own OUAT

**Intro: **It is a cool early morning when Rumple and Belle elope in the woods by the wishing well with only Bae and Henry Belle's soon to be stepson and step grandson along with the savoir Bae's ex /now currant girlfriend and Henry's birth mother Emma Swan in attendance

* * *

It was a cool crisp morning, Belle was in her apartment in the library fixing up her wedding outfit, a white elegant mini dress covered by a beautiful white coat on her legs she wore long white stockings and she were ankle strapped heels. Emma her only bridesmaid was fixing Belle's hair in a way that would suit her wedding hat.

After Emma finished curling Belle's hair, she gently placed the hat on her head. "Belle who is walking you down the so-called isle?" asked Emma who began getting ready herself, she had picked out a beautiful peach colored knee high thin strapped gown with a matching coat and heels.

"Uh Bae has offered to walk me down."

"So, your father isn't coming?" asked Emma as she fixed up her dress.

"No, you know that he and Rumple DO NOT get along" replied Belle, "this is mine and Rumple's wedding day and I don't want my father or ANYONE ELSE ruining it."

Emma nodded and finished getting ready.

After they were both finished they headed on out of Belle's apartment down the staircase and though the library and out the door to Emma's yellow bug, Emma helped Belle into the passenger side before closing the door and making her way to the driver's side while Belle strapped herself in. Getting in behind the wheel Emma closed the door strapped in and starts the car and drives off toward where the wishing well was.

* * *

As they were coming close to the forest edge, they saw Bae in a black tux waiting for them, Emma pulled up and turned the engine off, Bae stepped up and open Belle's door he could see Emma getting out on the other side.

"You look stunning Belle Papa's a lucky man" said Bae as he helped her from the car.

Belle smiled and kissed his cheek.

"You my love look beautiful" said Bae to Emma kissing her cheek.

Emma smiled and headed on down to the well.

"Watch your step love" Bae called after Emma.

The woman just smiled in return and headed on to the Well, coming upon the clearing where the Well was located, she saw Rumplestilskin standing by Archie Hopper's side and Henry standing by his grandfather.

"You look lovely Miss Swan" said Rumple.

"You really look pretty mum" said Henry.

"Thank you both" said Emma taking her place opposite the pair. 

Moments later Belle came into view on Bae's arm he took her hand and handed her off to his father while standing next to his son.

"It is my great honor to officiate this most lovely union" said Archie, "if you'd like to begin your vows."

"Belle smiled at her true love.

"Rumplestilskin our love has never been easy you know, I've lost you so many times I've lost you to darkness to weakness and to my own foolishness of leaving you every time things got too dark for my own liking, But now I realized I have not spent my life losing you I have spent my life finding you" said Belle.

She took the mood stone ring Rumple wore on his right ring finger and sips the ring on to his left ring finger.

"Belle when we met I wasn't just unloved and un loving I was an enemy of love, Love only brought me pain my walls were up but you brought them down you brought me home you brought light into my life and chased away the darkness and I vow to you I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am."

he slipped the silver band on her left ring finger as he continued to speak his vows.

"I owe more to you than I can ever say how you can see the man behind the monster I will never know,"

"But the monster's gone and the man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it, Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket, and sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

With tears in both their eyes Rumple pulled his true love to him and sealed their vows with a kiss, with their family watching on with smiles on their faces.

They sighed their marriage license with Emma and Bae signing the witness section Archie hugged Belle and shook Rumple's hand before taking his leave, Bae came over and hugged Belle.

"Welcome officially to the family Mama" he says with an impish smile.

Belle laughed.

Henry turned to Belle.

"So, do I start calling you grandma now?" asked Henry.

Belle shook her head.

"Emma time to get your IMPS home I think." she tells her new stepdaughter in law.

Bae and Henry chuckled.

Emma and Belle hugged before Emma dragged her boyfriend and son away by their ears. The newlyweds chuckled, as they watched their family leave, with a wave of his hand the candles were blown out and sent to the cabin.

"Shall we?" asked Rumple.

Belle blushed and nodded, so placing a hand on her lower back he guides her out of the forest and to his caddy he helped her into his car closed the door and got in behind the wheel, smiling at each other he kissed her before starting up the car, and pulling away from the curb and drove off, down through the forest.

* * *

*****The cabin*** **

Rumple parked the car just outside the cabin got out and made his way around the front of the car to his newly wed wife's side opened the car and helped her out after she unbuckled herself now having her standing in front of him, Rumple closed the passenger door and scooped his bride in his arms bridle style and made his way to the cabin, in her shock of being picked up, Belle had quickly wrapped her arms around her newlywed husband's neck.

"Rumple I can walk you know" she said with laughter in her voice.

"Indulge me sweetheart" he says before giving her a sweet kiss.

Standing outside the cabin door Rumple gently kicked the door in and stepped over the thresh hold.

"It was unlocked this whole time?" asked Belle.

As Rumple set her on her feet.

"Of course it was not darling the cabin is always locked," Rumple replied closing the door.

It was then Belle realized what he had done.

"I thought your motto is all magic comes with a price" Belle asked a smile in her voice.

As she felt him come up behind her and wrapped her in his arm.

"Hmmm it is my motto" Rumple mumbled as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

Belle giggled turns and kissed him. Pulling away they both smiled.

"Would you like a glass of wine?" asked Rumple.

Taking off his suite jacket and placing it over the dining room chair.

"Yes please, red if you have it?" asked Belle.

As she took off her wedding hat and set it down on the coffee table.

"Are you sure you want red?" asked Rumple.

"I am sure" Belle replied.

"Why not take your coat off darling we wouldn't want it to get stained" said Rumple.

"I’m fine with the coat on love" Belle replied taking a seat on the sofa.

Rumple shrugged and went to get their drinks while belle stood up and wandered it was then she spots the Photograph and smiles, walking over she lives the middle and places it on the record, the silence of the cabin is now filled with their song a tale as old as time, coming back with both glasses in hand Rumple stops, when he hears their song, and smiled as Belle turns.

"Care to dance, Mr. Gold."

Rumple chuckles walks over and hands Belle her glass of wine.

"That is my line Mrs. Gold."

Belle smirks and takes a sip of her wine before setting it down on the coffee table Rumple took a sip from his tumbler of scotch before setting it down next to Belle's wine glass. Afterwards Rumple took his newlywed wife's hand and they danced around the cabin. the cabin was filled with laughter a joy, after the dance they kissed.

Rumple smiled and waved his hand where a long stem rose appeared, Belle smiled, and took the rose he offered, Afterwards he lit a fire as the cabin was a bit on the cool side and they relaxed back against the sofa with Belle snuggled against his side and her legs tucked up against her. He handed her over her glass and took his own, they sat in comfortable silence just enjoying each other's company, Belle was watching the flames in the fireplace when she noticed Rumple staring at her.

"What?" asked Belle.

He shook his head and smiled leaning into kiss her, this one was deep and loving it sparked something within her making her pull away and smile.

"Belle what’s wrong darling everything OK?" he asked kindly.

"Yeah everything's fine" she replied.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

Belle took his tumbler and her own glass and set them down then stood up looking at him relaxed sleeves of his shirt rolled up to the elbow, his salt and pepper hair had fallen into his eyes teasing her making her want to run her fingers though it and mess it up.

With a blush on her cheeks.

"I just thought you would want to find out what under my coat."

With that she dashes down the hallway. Rumple scrambled off the sofa and chased after her,

"Bedroom straight ahead" he called.

Belle squealed and dashed after towards the room yet as she came burling though the doorway only to scream when Rumple grabbed her around the waist.

"Hmm I do want to see what you've hidden from me" he whispered kissing her neck as his fingers played with the hem of her coat. 

Belle tilts her head back and wrapped her left arm up back behind his head and clutched his hair in her hand as her legs began shaking, her breath picked up as she felt his fingers walk up the front of her coat until they rested on the first button.

"Relax sweetheart I've got you" he whispered in her ear before nipping at her ear lobe, making Belle whimper.

Her heart pounded as she felt him undo the buttons and shivered as the cool air hit her heated skin he stepped back a bit to give himself room to slip the coat off only to moan when he saw all she had on were a pair of white lace panties and matching white lace bra covered by a sheer white teddy held up by thin straps and white stockings.

Before Belle could turn around, she felt the heat of his body at her back as he began kissing her shoulder neck and color bone Belle lifted her right arm up and let it join her left wrapped around Rumple's neck, Belle moans as Rumple's reaches around cups her breast in both hand weighing them he then rubbed her nipples though the she teddy with both thumbs. Belle moans she could feel her panties become damp with her arousal, and pushes her ass into his hips, Rumple growls and spins her to face him seeing the front of the teddy he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately Belle moans into his mouth and hook a leg over his hip and grinds down on him making them both moan.

* * *

Later on, after the love making and small nap the couple sat up in bed the sheet covering them, they sat eating the fruit and drinking the rest of their wine and scotch, Belle turned to her husband and raised her glass.

"To our NEW forever filled with joy LIGHT honesty and LOVE, I love you Rumple Forever" said Belle.

Rumple was too chocked up to say anything so instead he clicked their glasses together and gave her a loving kiss.

THE END

RCS

Finished it on 05/ 10/19


End file.
